Chen Gong
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 6%. |img2 = Item construction |name2 = Item Construction |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own debuff success rate by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= 500% chance to sacrifice one ally except himself. Demerit (The sacrifice cannot be prevented but can trigger Guts status.) |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 0% |c2 = 225% |c3 = 450% |c4 = 675% |c5 = 900% }} |-| video= Ascension |3}} |21 = |6}} |22 = |4}} |31 = |3}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |3}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |3}} |21 = |6}} |31 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42= |3}} |51= |3}} |52= |5}} |61= |6}} |62= |3}} |71= |5}} |72= |3}} |81= |9}} |82= |12}} |91= |1}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance except himself by 20% while he is on the field. |b11 = 1,090,000 |b12 = 1,230,000 |b13 = 1,360,000 |b14 = 1,500,000 |b15 = 1,640,000 }} Biography Trivia * 's NP is the first one that has a requirement (one teammate to be sacrificed) aside from 100% NP charge. *He has the highest ATK values out of all Bronze rarity Casters. *The background of stage 1-3 is the Great Wall of China. *His final Ascension artwork has changed with his ahoge added. *The translation of this profile was done by u/aabisector. *His NP would sacrifice the leftmost ally if he is in middle or rightmost order. However if he is in the leftmost order, then his NP would prioritize sacrificing the ally in the middle instead, or the rightmost ally if there is no ally in the middle. *He bears strong resemblance to Rani VIII, as both have tanned skin, wears glasses, wear gloves, have purple hair and a mole on their foreheads. Images Saint Graphs= S258Stage1.png|Stage 1 S258Stage2.png|Stage 2 S258Stage3.png|Stage 3 Chengong4v2.png|Stage 4 S258Stage4.png|Original Artwork for Stage 4 (before change) |-| Icons= S258Icon.png|Stage 1 ChenGongStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ChenGongStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ChenGongFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 ChenGongSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) ChenGongSilverStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) ChenGongSilverStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) ChenGongSilverFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) ChenGongGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) ChenGongGoldStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) ChenGongGoldStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) ChenGongGoldFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S258_status_servant_1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S258_status_servant_2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S258_status_servant_3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) ChenGongFinalIcon Old.png|Stage 4 (Old) ChenGongSilverFinalIcon Old.png|Stage 4 (Silver, Old) ChenGongGoldFinalIcon Old.png|Stage 4 (Gold, Old) |-| Sprites= Chen Gong Sprite 1.png|Stage 1 Chen Gong Sprite 2.png|Stage 2 Chen Gong Sprite 3.png|Stage 3 S258_card_servant_1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S258_card_servant_2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S258_card_servant_3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Chen 1.png|Stage 1 Chen 2.png|Stage 2 CG Stage 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE1086.png|Spring-Viewing CE1175.png|Xia Dynasty's Universal Fountain Pen & Wooden Writing Strips (Valentine CE) |-| Others= ChenGongIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Wada Arco Category:Friend Point Only Category:Chinese Servants Category:S I N Category:Glasses Servants